The present invention relates to a fastening structure of a heat sink, and more particular, to a structure to prevent loose or displacement of a heat sink.
As the operation speed of the electronic devices such as computer, personal data assistance becomes faster and faster, the internal temperature of the electronic devices increases higher and higher. To effectively dissipate heat generated in the electronic devices and maintain various components of the electronic devices operating under tolerable temperatures, heat sinks or heat dissipating devices have become necessary devices for current electronic devices. Normally, heat sinks are mounted to the heat generating devices such as chip or central processing unit on a motherboard of the electronic devices by fastening structures. By stably mounting the heat sinks, heat generated by the electronic devices can be efficiently dissipated, and the electronic devices can operate normally.
However, when the electronic devices loosen or displace from the desired position, the assembly of the electronic devices becomes difficult, and the heat dissipation of the electronic devices is problematic. Further, for different types of heat sinks, a great variety of fastening structures and methods have been used. Currently, no standard designs of fastening structures have been developed. The application flexibility is thus very limited.